Dreams back to reality
by lucymursxoxo
Summary: The sequel to Always a problem, you should read that one before this one. Lauren and Joey as always
1. History

**Here i am again, back with the sequel to Always a problem, im sorry it has taken me so long to start this. Review and let me know what you think. It may be a good idea to read Always a problem before this one.**

**Im not sure how often this will be updated this week because i have exams and coursework, but will try my best to do it as often as possible.**

**R&R**

DREAMS BACK TO REALITY

CHAPTER 1- HISTORY

LAUREN POV

I just stood there in shock, Peter Beale had just told the pub about my 3miscarrigies, and then he goes and threatens me! Me and Peter used to be so close, i thought we was, i mean i know everything happened with Lucy, but i didn't expect that to change things they had a massive row before he left, and Lucy said nothing about it being resolved.

'Do you understand?' Peter demanded, which broke me back into reality.

'Don't talk to my girlfriend like that.' Joey said now standing up

'I'd leave it if i was you mate.' Peter said

'And why would i do that?' Joey replied, i couldn't deal with all the stress, that was the reason i lost the first 2.

'Look can we just stop this.' I said

'Look Lauren all im saying is you just need to watch over your shoulder.' Peter said before walking out, i looked at Joey before he pulled me into a hug.

'Shall we go home?' he asked, i just nodded

'We are going to go home, we will celebrate another night.' Joey told them, before we started to walk home.

JOEY POV

I was still angry at what Peter had said to Lauren; all i knew was that it was Lucy's twin. I didn't know the history between them, but i was going to find out. As we walked out of the vic i looked down at Lauren, even in the dark you could see the tears pouring down her face, i slowly picked her up, she gripped onto me as tight as she could, even with the bit of added weight she still so light. I carried her up to the house and took her straight upstairs; if we were going to talk it would be in the morning. I took off her clothes and put one of my shirts on her, before i joined her in bed.

LAUREN POV

The next morning i woke up remembering exactly what had happened the night before, i turned round to see Joey fast asleep next to me. i slowly got up and made myself a coffee. Alice joined me a couple of minutes later.

'Are you ok?' she asked

'Yer Al.' I said smiling at her

'Im glad you have finally told everyone about the baby, it's been horrible keeping it in suspense.' She said

'Im glad its out too, even if it wasn't the way i wanted to tell everyone.' I said. We carried on talking for about half an hour, we talked about literally everything. Joey came down after and Alice left us too it, knowing we needed to speak.

'How are my two favourite people?' Joey asked kissing my forehead.

'I heard that.' Alice shouted from in the hallway. I just laughed at her response.

'Lo, explain it to me, your past with Peter i mean.' He told me, i knew this was coming i may as well get it out the way.

'Where would you like me to start?' i asked

'From the beginning.' He said sitting down with his coffee and me a new one

'Ok, here we go.' I said before taking in a breathe

'Take your time Lo, yeah?' he said, i nodded before i began.

'Ok well i have lived in the square about 8years i came here when i was 10. Everyone knew each other and me and Lucy clicked instantly, there was a little group of us that grew up together, including Lucy's twin brother Peter. As the years went on me and Peter became really close, we started going out when i was 14. My dad hated it, so i ended up running him over, because of that i ended up in care for a year, so i never saw Peter for a year. When i came out i was 15 and me and Peter clicked straight away. We were going great been together 6months, i thought he was going to be the person i wanted to be with forever.' I said stopping for a breathe

'What happened after?' Joey asked

'Hold on let me breath.' I said

'Sorry.' He told me

'Well we grew closer each day, and eventually we had sex, and a few weeks later i found out i was pregnant. I was 16 by then and he told me he would stick by me, but when it came to telling my dad, he completely flipped he told me i had to get rid of it, and i told him no, but because of all the stress i ended up losing the baby. It sort of got worse for me and Peter then, he hated my family for what my dad did, so would refuse to come to my house, so it was always me making the effort to go over to him. Months had passed and things were getting worse for me and Peter, i had taken a liking to drinking so when i turned 17 it was great, my fake Id was sorted and i would go out most nights and get drunk. I would forget about my worries with Peter and ended up going home with a different guy most nights. Which made me fall pregnant a second time, me and Peter hadn't been having much action so he guessed correctly and worked out i had cheated on him. He told me to get rid of the baby because it wouldn't be his, he wouldn't raise up someone else's child. After another row, which became day after day. I had another miscarriage. Maybe there were for the best, Peter couldn't cope with it no more so he said he was leaving we kept in contact for a couple of months but then it faded, but we left on good terms.' I said breathing after i had managed to say everything; i wiped away the tears that had fallen.

'I don't know what to say Lo.' He told me

'Say nothing.' I told him 'Just having you listen to me is good enough.'

'Im always going to listen to you.' He told me

'We are in this together, ok?' he then said

In this together.


	2. Looking over your shoulder

**Ok this story is going to be different to my others. I want you to tell me what you would like to happen, then i will mix all the ideas together. Let me know what you think. **

**R&R**

CHAPTER 2- LOOKING OVER YOUR SHOULDER

JOEY POV

I couldn't take what Lauren had told me out of my head. It just kept going round and round, i couldn't believe that she had gone through all of this. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her or this baby now. I love them both so much. If i lost them i don't think my life would be worth living. We had the scan to look forward to though; i was going to see my little one on the screen for the first time. Lauren had seen it once when i was in prison, but tomorrow we would get to see it together.

LAUREN POV

It felt so much better to be able to tell Joey everything, yes people knew but they didn't know the full detail, being able to sit down and just tell someone felt so good. Tomorrow was the day of the scan and it would be the first time we would be able to see our baby together, being able to bring someone into the world that would be half me and half of Joey, it just felt so good and every time i thought about it, it just brought a massive smile to myself.

'What you smiling at?' Joey asked as he came and sat next to me

'This.' I said rubbing my bump

'It's half of me and half of you.' He replied, kissing me.

'I know that is exactly what i was thinking.' I smiled back; we were interrupted by the letter box. I stood up and walked over picking up the envelope on the floor, there was nothing on the front, i turned round and opened it up. Them few words i kept ringing over and over again.

**Watch your step; you never know who is watching you**

'Babe what was it?' he asked. I couldn't say anything just passed him the letter. 'Who is this from?' he asked

'I don't know.' I said my voice shaking a little.

'Don't worry about it; it is probably nothing, just someone messing around.' He told me

'Probably nothing?' i said my voice raising a little.

'Calm down baby, we don't want the baby stressing out.' He said

'How can i calm down, we have just been threatened, and you are telling me to calm down.' I said my voice shouting. I went to open the door.

'Don't babe.' He said

'Why?' i asked

'Look can't you see the shadow through the door window?' he asked, i looked through and saw the shadow it was a man, you could deferentially tell that but you couldn't see anything else that stood out. I watched as he helled up his hands, he had what looked like a brick, i watched i couldn't move. I felt Joey quickly move my out the way before the brick came flying through the window.

I watched as Joey moved me back in front of the door still gripping onto my hand. I gasped as i saw the man was still there, he was all in black no wonder you couldn't tell who it was. He moved his hand up again towards his face, i moved behind Joey and just watched him, he made a gun sign with his hand before pretending to shut us both, he then just turned round and walked off.

**Not a long chapter i know, but remember i want you ideas, you tell me what you want to read.**


	3. Update

**This story is based on what you want to read. So if i dont get any reviews in what you want, then i will stop writing this story, i want your inspiration for it. **

**Thanks **


End file.
